Taking Notice
by aloette
Summary: Haruhi had a Hello Kitty pencil case, Hikaru noticed. One-shot.


This fic is random (like a lot of my fics), and it is not meant to be taken seriously. If you are looking for deep meanings or character development, this is probably not the fic for you. But having said that, thank you for reading!

And let's assume that even rich people know about Hello Kitty. By the way, I don't own Hello Kitty. Or Ouran for that matter.

* * *

Haruhi had a Hello Kitty pencil case.

Hikaru couldn't quite believe it. He stared at it in a shell-shocked sort of way, and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

It didn't (and had never) worked, but it didn't hurt to try.

He was wide-awake now, and since this was History class – which wasn't his forte anyway – he decided to study the case closely.

It was flat and rectangular, and so small that you could probably only fit one or two pencils at the most. And where did you put the eraser?

It was purple, a color that Hikaru would never use to describe Haruhi, but here it was: a purple Hello Kitty pencil case staring right back at him.

He watched her open it and take out an eraser (_so they can fit erasers in there_), and when she closed it, the case made a small 'click' noise.

Hikaru wondered when Haruhi suddenly gained this burst of femininity quality.

He would have to ask her after class, but for now, he was content just to look at Hello Kitty.

--

The girls noticed it during homeroom period.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun, what a cute pencil case you have," said Miss Kurogano, one of Haruhi's regulars.

"Indeed," said Miss Sakurazuka, "but then again, everything about Haruhi-kun is cute."

The girls silently agreed on this point.

Haruhi gave a small smile, which made the girls blush even more.

"Where did you get it, Haruhi-kun?" Miss Kuragano asked.

"Oh, my father bought it for me."

"Really? I would have never imagined a father buying his son Hello Kitty."

(Haruhi, at this point, averted her eyes.)

"But somehow, it works with Haruhi-kun, wouldn't you say?"

The girls ageed on this once again.

--

Kaoru asked about it during lunch.

"Say, Haruhi, since when did you become so feminine?"

"I know," added Hikaru, "it's surprising that even Haruhi has bit of a girl in her."

"What do you mean by 'even Haruhi?'" she asked. "I told you, my father bought it. He's always trying to buy this kind of stuff for me."

"But since when did you _use_ it?" Kaoru pointed out.

"It was convenient to use. What it looks like doesn't really matter to me."

"Oh really?" Hikaru said. He picked up the Hello Kitty case, and carefully eyed it again. This time, he noticed an intricate pink design bordering the pencil case. He set it back down and said, "Anyway, Haruhi, can I borrow your notes for History? I didn't quite get it."

"You mean you didn't bother to pay attention?" she (correctly) assessed.

"Aw, please?" He gave her a look at would have normally left girls melting for more, but as usual, Haruhi was oblivious to it.

"Fine, whatever. I'll give it to you after lunch."

"Thanks Haruhi, you're a life-saver."

"Sure, sure."

--

Tamaki found out about the Hello Kitty pencil case from the twins.

"Haruhi! As a father, I rarely make any demands of my frail and beautiful daughter, but this one time, I must see this pencil case that the twins speak of!"

Haruhi took out the case from her bag and handed it to him.

He gasped at the purple and pink mixture and held it gingerly. "Mother!" he directed at Kyouya, "Surely this is some sign that our daughter is growing up! We must commemorate this with a celebration!"

"I'm sure Haruhi has already grown has much as she can," he said, which resulted with Haruhi shooting him a look, and him thoroughly ignoring her. "Besides, it's just a pencil case."

"Not just any case! A _Hello Kitty_ pencil case!" Tamaki cried out, but to no avail.

The news spread through the school quickly like a wild fire. Once the female population heard news of a certain Host using Hello Kitty merchandise, they too began buying pencil cases. And bags and pencils and erasers and stationery and anything else girls could think of.

Kyouya even set up a link on the club's website advertising Hello Kitty. Anyone who bought more than twenty thousand yen's worth of Hello Kitty could earn special discounts. (Special connections to the Hello Kitty Enterprise had allowed for this.)

Haruhi wondered how this all happened, but decided to ignore it for the sake of her remaining sanity.

A week after this occurred, Kyouya got a call.

"How are you, Ranka-san?"

"Oh, Kyouya-kun, I must thank you for this! My daughter, using Hello Kitty! You know how she is. I didn't think she'd use it, but now she does! I'm so thankful for your constant thinking of us, Kyouya-kun!"

"It's my pleasure, Ranka-san," he said. "My pleasure."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
